


Sonnet for the Fallen

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Another bout of insanity leaves me writing a second Ruroken sonnet. This time Hiko contemplates Battousai. Please feed my insanity by reading and reviewing! Thanks!





	Sonnet for the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Ruroken isn't mine!

**"Sonnet for the Fallen"**

No longer do I know the man you are,  
Tho once I thought I saw what you could be.  
A child of innocence thrown into war,  
Your life and soul become a travesty.  
You should have been a savior, not a thief-  
Some shade who steals the ruby blood of life-  
Not even for your gain, but for your chief.  
Relinquishing your soul to be his knife.  
Your choices make the spark within you fade,  
But not before your heart burns in the flame.  
Yet knowing I'm the one who forged this blade,  
What right have I to bury you in blame?  
For even now when all is said and done,  
Within my heart you'll always be my son.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Again... I've lost my mind again and written another one. Thanks for reading. Please review!  
> Dewa mata!


End file.
